Princess Almira Lilith "Susan" Vandom DeMontaimont
Princess Almira Lilith DeMontaimont, or simply, "Susan Vandom," as she is more commonly known as, is the mother of Will Vandom, and one of many key characters within The Royal Guardian by Sokai. Profile Continued divorcée for all these years, Susan has gone through and survived a great deal as a single mother, trying her best to do right by her only child and daughter, Will. Not above sacrifice for the sake of her family, she has done so on more than one occasion, with minimal to no regret, including giving up her own happiness, if need be. Ever the overprotective, yet kind and loving mother that she's always been throughout the years, Susan has done all that she can to raise Will well enough, without any emotional complication . . . including keeping secrets from her she honestly believed would harm her, otherwise. Former Life as a Princess: the Past Returns Unbeknownst to her own daughter, Susan was originally born Almira Lilith DeMontaimont, Princess of Marsily, and the former heir to the throne. However, after having spent the many years of her youth growing up to privilege, she'd found herself desiring more than just what the life of a princess could possibly provide. And so, upon the arrival of her eighteenth birthday, having then formally reached adulthood, Susan had taken the very brave, life changing opportunity to announce to the Royal Family, and its entire kingdom of Marsily, that she would be abdicating her right to the throne . . . and that her younger brother, the then Prince Elisud, would rule within her place. Although ultimately happy with the choice she had made back then (one of the hardest she has ever had to make, in fact), Susan later laments over the regret of not having at least spoken to her brother about it, as the two had once been rather close during their youth and has since suffered a shattered bond. Despite having changed her name to "Susan," and making it a point to remain "low-key" for all those years since, her brother, the now King Elisud, had nonetheless managed to locate and contact her during the past summer . . . an event Susan had been well aware would one day inevitably occur, regardless, as for what her having chosen to have children would mean as a result. Still aware of her former country's "only-first-borns-can-rule" law after so many years, Susan can no longer run from both hers or her daughter's shared destiny, and so reluctantly agrees to set up a meeting between King Elisud and Will, who then later reveals to her that she, too, is a princess. Love Life After her failed, rather stressful marriage and relationship with ex-husband, Thomas, many years ago, Susan had willingly remained single in order to properly heal her wounded heart and to solely care for Will. However, up until the previous summer, Susan had found herself lucky in love this time, having dated her daughter's former middle school History teacher, Dean Collins. It is still rather unclear as to why the two had abruptly broken up after a two-year relationship, although Will now has a few of her own defaming theories.